


Hamilton oneshots with lemon and romance

by FuxkingWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxkingWriter/pseuds/FuxkingWriter





	Hamilton oneshots with lemon and romance

🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕


End file.
